mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Character
A character, in the artistic point of view, refers to the person or other being that is part of a narrative work. There exists numerous characters in the McLeodGaming media, filling different roles according to the work play. Characters in the Super Smash Flash series In the series, characters can be sorted into playable and non-playable, which distinguishes whether characters can be used or not. Playable characters A playable character is the one whose actions are directly controlled by a player. They can be divided into starter and unlockable, which distinguishes whether characters can be played right away, or whether they need to be unlocked. These characters conform a roster chosen beforehand by the games' developers themselves. The roster for the original Super Smash Flash was selected by [[Gregory McLeod|Greg Cleod9 McLeod]] himself; because SSF did not start development as a Super Smash Bros. fan game, it saw the addition of fan characters. When it eventually evolved into a SSB fan game, the availability for suitable sprite sheets on the Internet at the time became the main factor for Cleod9 to select characters, and as such, many veterans from the SSB games went missing but conversely a wish-list of third and fourth party characters got added instead, like the infamous manga-originated characters. The roster for the reboot Super Smash Flash 2 was expanded; it originally comprised 45 characters,http://web.archive.org/web/20100516020945/http://www.mcleodgaming.com:80/ssf2sprites/ this time selected by Cleod9 and the initial ''SSF2'' Developers. This roster, though, has long been dropped by the current Developers staff and new, unexpected additions have been included in the roster to add a surprise factor. Unlike with SSF, Developers create exclusive sprite sets for the game rather than using public sprite sheets from the web. Largely criticized fan characters have been removed altogether from the roster. This is a list of the playable characters in the Super Smash Flash series. Shaded cells denote unlockable characters. Unconfirmed characters These characters were part of the original roster for Super Smash Flash 2 that was scrapped during the game's development reboot. While some of them were removed entirely from the roster, it is unknown whether the rest will be in the game, which means this list should absolutely not be taken as a confirmation of their status as playable characters. Cut characters These are characters that were removed from the playable roster for Super Smash Flash 2 and have been confirmed to not be returning. Several of these characters have reincoporated as Assist Trophies or background elements. Non-playable characters The following are considered non-playable characters, those who cannot be controlled by the player. These include boss characters (which also includes mini-bosses) and enemy teams. Item characters, characters released from Assist Trophies, Pokémon released from Poké Balls, regular enemies, and background characters also fit in this category, but due to them coming in great numbers, they are not listed below. As many elements for SSF2 are still unknown, some could have been scrapped, even if there was a confirmation in the past. Characters in the Yeah Jam Fury series Characters found in the puzzle-platforming game series, , can also be sorted into the same two categories of playable and non-playable characters. Though the series is a collaboration between World Entertainment Studios and McLeodGaming, it must be noted that all the characters can be considered original creations of the first one rather than the latter. Playable characters Like in the SSF series, the actions of these characters are directly controlled by a player, requiring them to swap between them to reach the mango and clear the level. All of them appear in the original Yeah Jam Fury and its follow-up, Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. *Fury – The rageful Grin clad in red who eradicates blocks with his sheer strength and weight. *Jam – The energetic Grin clad in blue who navigates blocks using his hammer to boost across them. *Yeah – The jolly Grin clad in yellow who fabricates blocks available to him in his quota. Non-playable These characters conform the supporting cast of the YJF series. *Mr. Bloo – A massive purple whale who blasts rainbow streams that first appeared in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. *Mr. Snowman – A gigantic snow monster commanded by Ms. Carrot that first appeared in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. *Mr. Super – A mysterious giant being who lurks in dark areas and whose big yellow eye is his only discernible part. He is the only non-playable character who appears in both games. *Mr. Zane – The clerk of the Z-Mart that first appeared in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. *Ms. Carrot – A mischievous ginger girl that first appeared in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. Characters in other media Outside the major game series, Super Smash Flash and Yeah Jam Fury, there are other characters that have appeared in other works created by McLeodGaming, more commonly in Flash-animated shorts. Characters in A Super Mario World These are the characters that appear in the Flash-animated series, A Super Mario World. The appearance of some of the characters listed below predates even their first appearance in the SSF series. *Bowser – The main antagonist of the series and a major antagonist in A Super Mario World. *Cloud Strife – A character from the series, appearing under his 's incarnation, and the tritagonist of A Super Mario World. *Doctor Eggman – The main antagonist of the series and a minor antagonist in A Super Mario World. *Jigglypuff – A character from the series and a cameo character in A Super Mario World. *Knuckles the Echidna – A major character in the Sonic series and a minor antagonist in A Super Mario World. *Link – The main protagonist of and the deuteragonist in A Super Mario World. *Luigi – A major character in the Mario series and a minor character in A Super Mario World. *Mario – The main protagonist of the Mario series and A Super Mario World. *Morton Koopa Jr. – A minor antagonist in the Mario series and A Super Mario World. *Princess Peach – A major character in the Mario series and a minor character in A Super Mario World. *Princess Zelda – A major character in the and A Super Mario World. *Riku – A major character in the KINGDOM HEARTS series and the true main antagonist in A Super Mario World. He appears in his Dark Mode form, Dark Riku. *Sonic the Hedgehog – The main protagonist of the Sonic series and a minor antagonist in A Super Mario World. He is also able to transform into Super Sonic. *Yoshi – A major character in the Mario series, the main protagonist of the series and a cameo character in A Super Mario World. Characters in School These are the characters that appear in the 2005 horror comedy Flash short, School. *Mr. Hackensaw – The antagonist and main character of School. *Principal – A minor character and the principal of Regal Valley High School. *Student 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 – A group of young teenagers that attend classes at Regal Valley High School. Other characters *Brian – A character from World of Starcraft. *ＣＬＥＯＤＢＯＴ – A recurring gag character used to promote Super Smash Flash 2. *Sakuro – The main protagonist of the anime-influenced series, Animus. *Sam - A character from Munchies: How to Buy a Car. *Steve – A character from World of Starcraft. Notes References See also *Clone character *Expansion character *Manga and anime character *Fan character *Item *Stage *Universe Category:A Super Mario World Category:World of Starcraft Category:School Category:Animus Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 * Category:Yeah Jam Fury Category:Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Yeah Jam Fury series Category:BANDAI NAMCO Games Category:Capcom Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Castle Animations Category:Konami Category:McLeodGaming Category:Nintendo Category:SEGA Category:SQUARE ENIX Category:Ubisoft Category:World Entertainment Studios